One-Shot: Trick, or Treat?
by Not-Famous-Yet
Summary: In which Annabeth and Percy find out some awesome news and things get cracky. Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper, and Caleo. Rated T for language


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and myself. the characters either belong to Rick Riordan and Stephanie Meyer. All About That Bass belongs to Meghan Trainor and Sabrina Carpenter belongs to Sabrina Carpenter. Yes, it's ****_that_**** kind of fanfic.**

Annabeth Chase sat on the bathroom floor, staring at the test in her shaky hands.

A pink plus sign.

Uh oh.

The demigods gathered in Percy's apartment. They were basically asking for monsters to track them down, but they didn't care. They were squished together in the living room, watching horror movies and laughing and flicking pieces of popcorn at each other. Annabeth's stomach churned. _How could she tell Percy? _The pregnancy test was tucked into her pocket. He needed to know. But how to tell him…?

"Annabeth, can you grab the candy bowl?" Percy asked, his eyes glued to the screen. Annabeth hastily nodded and rose from her spot cuddling close to him on the couch. The rest of their friends paid her no attention as she taped the pregnancy test to the only blue pixie stix in the bowl, his favorite.

As she passed the bowl to Percy, she clenched her jaw. She ran her fingers through her hair, her front teeth gnawing at her bottom lip. Her hands were clammy and she kept wiping them off on her sweatpants. It took Percy a few minutes to find the pixie stix, which he turned over to see the pregnancy test.

"Trick, or treat?" he asked softly. It seemed everyone was staring at the couple, even the people frozen on the screen.

"Treat," she said quietly. Seconds passed before the candy bowl went flying and Percy lunged at Annabeth. They kissed each other passionately, ignoring Leo's fake-gags and Piper's squeals.

"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Piper exclaimed, giggling. "And you-Jason, you'll be an uncle! Or, will you be a cousin? Because if you're a cousin, I'm a cousin. Can you be both an aunt and a cousin?"

Annabeth giggled at her best friend's (besides Thalia, of course) tangent. Hazel was blushing, as if she was imagining what Percy and Annabeth had to do in order for this situation to be possible. Frank was blushing too, before he started clapping. Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo, Calypso and Nico all joined in.

"Congratulations guys," Nico said.

"Oh, you two will make wonderful parents," Calypso cooed.

It was Leo who played the devil's advocate. "Ooo, your parents are gonna be so pissed!"

Percabeth's eyes widened at the same time, to the point that they were comically large.

"Dam," Percy muttered.

"My mom's gonna kill me," Annabeth screeched, panicking. Calypso swatted Leo upside the head before 'All About the Bass' started playing. The Seven plus Nico and Calypso shot up from their seats and began dancing wildly.

Suddenly, the demigods are gone and we are in a brightly lit room. There is loads of comfortable furniture. Sabrina Carpenter is playing over the loudspeaker and the walls are lined with bookshelves. You see a brunette with glasses siting in a massage chair. She waves.

"Hi, I'm Madeline!" she says. "Welcome to…your nightmare!" That's when the brightly lit room becomes dark. Greek, roman, Norse and Egyptian monsters are coming at you from all sides.

"Happy Halloween!" Madeline cackles, dressed in a Black Widow (superhero, not the spider) costume.

You wake up to Annabeth shaking your shoulders.

"Guys!" she calls. "The reader fell asleep!"

"Oops," Madeline says. "Well then…happy Halloween!"

You gather your things and leave the party.

Outside, you see Edward Cullen kissing Bella. As you leave, you stake them both because you're freaking badass.

THE END!

**Madeline: Keep in mind that I wrote this after I ingested like, a whole bag of candy, so yeah. Also, this takes place when Percabeth was in college so... BACK OFF HATERS!**

**Percy: Oh gods. Not again!**

**Piper: What?**

**Annabeth: Just watch...**

**Madeline: *flailing her arms wildly* THE PLAYERS GONNA PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY PLAY AND THE FAKERS GONNA FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE FAKE SO IMMA JUST GONNA SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE IT OFF SHAKE IT OFF HEARTBREAKERS GONNA BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK BREAK AND THE HATERS GONNA HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE SO IMMA JUST GONNA SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE SHAKE I SHAKE IT OFF SHAKE IT OFF**

**Leo: *grabbing at his ears* I think I'm deaf**

**Madeline: SHUT UP THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL**

**Jason: Okay, no more candy...**

**Piper: I'm portrayed as such a bimbo in this one-shot...**

**Hazel: Who is Sabrina Carpenter?**

**Frank: Um, happy Halloween, I guess.**

**Calypso: Madeline scarred me for life.**

**Nico: *silent***

**Madeline: OKAY SO BYE BYE BITCHES *cackles***

**Percy: I'll go get the dictionary... *throws dictionary at Madeline* Ahh, much better.**

**Annabeth: Bye!**

**_~Madeline, Percy, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Calypso and Nico_**

**P.S Tell me if you dressed up for Halloween and if so, what your costume was! At school, I was the superhero Pajama Girl, and my sidekick was my friend mistressofthehallows who was dressed up as Gryffindork. Hope you have/had an awesome Halloween!**


End file.
